happyappyfandomcom-20200216-history
On the Dronese Race
This page documents the Dronese race. What are Dronese? To put it shortly, Dronese (singular Dronian) are human-shaped extraterrestrials that live on the planet Gliese 581c, also known as Dronia. They are covered in enamel plates, age extremely slowly, and grow to large heights. There are an estimated 27 billion Dronese around the Milky Way, with 3.5 billion living on planets outside of Dronia. Enamel plates The most distinct feature of the Dronese are their enamel plates, which cover their chest, arms, and legs. Only appearing on males, the plates allow them to take in more injuries than a human, at the cost of limiting their mobility. However, the Dronese didn't have enamel plates at first. Even though the date isn't known, the enamel plates began to grow on the ancestors of the Dronese races. For a regular Dronian, the enamel plates start appearing when he reaches 8 months of age, but this can take as long as two years. Sometimes, the plates won't be developed at all. How do they grow, you may ask? Well, the plates start slowly growing through their skin, which, due to the thick skin of the Dronese, isn't that painful. It takes around 180 days for a single plate to fully grow. Once it has, an enamel plate can be from one inch to six inches in diameter. Aging Dronese age so slowly that, to humans, it gives the impression that the Dronese race are biologically immortal. For the first 18 years of their life, a Dronian ages like a regular human. During this time, the Eternal Gland, an extra gland located in the brain, develops over time. Sometime after a Dronian reach 18 years of age, the 'Eternal Gland' begins to function and release enzymes that slow down aging. This, combined with the extremely long telomeres that they have, allow the Dronese to age 1,000 years for every year a human lives through. While the oldest known human, Jeanne Calment, reached 122 years of age, an average Dronian can reach 150,000 years of age, or the human age of 168. However, if the oxygen in Dronia was halved, the Dronese could well reach over 300,000 years of age. The Seven Races There are seven main races on their home planet, which differ from each other. Also on the planet are three minor races. Original races This segment covers the first four races. The first and oldest race is the Elder Dronese. Occupying Dronia City, a massive city that used to be known as West Ano, they are very proud that they are the first race in existence, and mock the younger races for not being first. One major problem is with this, though; they were the second race in existence! Thankfully for the other races, this practice is dying out slowly, but surely. A normal male Elder Dronese is an average of 7 feet tall, while a female is 6’4. The leader of the Elder Dronese is Konavena Devapela, or Dronian A’roso, who resides in the Dronia, the tallest tower in Dronia City. The second race in Dronia is the Wind Raiders. They live in the cruel desert of Laveh, as well as the Isles, a massive archipelago north of the unforgiving continent. Compared to the other races, they are more agile due to their short height, around the same as the human race, and their bodies having less enamel plates. The lack of plates makes the Raiders weak, but it allows the Wind Raiders to sweat more, meaning they can handle Laveh’s deserts. There are more subtypes of Wind Raider than of the other six races, due to the fact that all Wind Raiders were separate tribes. None of these tribes except the Nona and Keva exist today. They also have tan skin. The third race living on Dronia is the Makato. Living in the Western Lands, a smog-filled wasteland ruled by the Vainetes Empire with an iron fist, they are feared by many people due to the Makato’s odd ways of living (they spend two hours praying to statues of the Emperor), the vile tortures they give to criminals (6 out of 10 victims die from their injuries), and, of course, their extreme obsession with the Empire ruling over them. Almost no Makato have ever left the Western Lands, thanks to effective Vainetes brainwashing. They stand at 7’1 feet tall, an inch taller than their eastern brothers. The fourth and final race is the Korovy. Owning the largest continent in all of Dronia, Lezon, the Korovy do not like it whenever the other countries go to war with each other. For over 100,000 years, the Korovy have not been in any war with the other countries. They have the palest skin of all of Dronia, due to the fact that Lezon is half-tundra. Most Korovy are around 8 feet tall, making them the second-tallest race in Dronia, however, a few Korovy have grown to 9’6. Recent races This segment covers the other three races that are currently living on Dronia.. The first recent race living on Dronia is the human race. Since Dronia’s atmosphere is somewhat different than Earth’s, humans have to (rather painfully) adjust in order to live on Dronia like they do on Earth. The houses they live in contain their native air, which can weaken a regular Dronese. The only race that doesn’t really like them is the Elder Dronese, due to how the Elder Dronese thinks they are superior to all other races. The other species of Dronese gladly accept humans into their societies, and a few even become leaders, like Jack Johnson, a Greater General of the Vainetes Empire. The humans own some of the Southern States, as well as Southpeak. The second race are the Wingiers. They are unique when compared to the other races, because they’re part-human and part-Dronese. They don’t have as much plates as the other races, but they are more immune to diseases from Earth and can breathe the atmosphere in Earth and Dronia without any side-effects. Wingiers only own the Isles, and even then, some of it is shared with the Wind Raiders. Their human blood doesn’t stunt their height growth by much, but Wingiers are a few inches shorter than Dronese. The third, final, and newest race in Dronia is the Thresh. The area the Thresh occupy is the various abandoned mining tunnels, mafia hideouts, and collapsed sinkholes in Lezon, the Southern States, Laveh, and the Western Lands. All of the areas the Thresh occupy are connected with tunnels that can hold up to 7 Thresh at a time, creating a massive labyrinth that spans for thousands of miles. The Thresh were created when a parasite created by the Vainetes got out of control and escaped the laboratory it was held in. It infected people across the countryside, changing their physical appearance to a monstrous form. The skin color of the Thresh is similar to the Korovy, but the Thresh have several distinct features from all of the other races. First, the Thresh have all-black eyes. There have been only a couple of Thresh that had either all-brown or regular eyes. The Thresh have no hair on their body whatsoever, but probably one of the biggest changes is that their legs are like an ostrich’s; they can bend forward and backward, and are very skinny, yet somehow hold their torsos up. Whenever a Thresh kills someone, they rip the body apart, and use the bones and enamel plates for armor and weapons, and the meat for food. The Thresh are the tallest race, averaging 9’7, with one being 14’1 feet tall. The Three Lost Races The following three races are still being documented as this page is being updated. Please check back for more information. Kokonavena (Erottese for Feral Dronese): Unlike the other Nine, who have a normal IQ of 130 (94 for the Thresh), the Kokonavena are the feral species of Dronia, and have an average IQ of 89. Living in the northern forests of Lezon, they are more primitive than the Thresh, using wood and plants for weaponry and armor, and use a language that differs from Dronese. Poernekreva (Erottese for Crystal Men): They are regular Dronese who have been exposed to Dron-Asmido-21, a horrifying gas that turns an organism into a crystallized monstrosity. Their entire body is covered with crystals, making them very heavy, but taller. The crystal on their body, while seemingly fragile, is actually quite hard, and can take more abuse than an enamel plate. A Poernekreva is around 9'5. Devadrok (Erottese for Great Destructors): The first race of Dronese that existed billions of years ago. Normally called the Proto-Dronese. Physically, the Devadrok are similar to Elder Dronese, but taller and muscular. One male Devadrok was around 10 feet tall. Famous Dronese The year used for the dates is 7,023 A.D. Please do not ask why. *Alexander Yakovlev, the son of Gerasim Yakovlev and Tomoko Hasimoto, and great-grandson of Arken Thane. Korovy. 5,009 years old. Looks like a 26-year-old. *Arken Thane, father of Nata Yakovlev. He served in both WWI and WWII. Korovy. 14,023 years old. Looks like a 35-year-old. *Drok Ano, founder of the Dronese Empire. He is dead. *Dronian A'roso, the leader of the Dronese. Elder Dronese. 29,035 years old. But he looks like a 50-year-old. The family tree for the Royal Family, including important cousins and such, can be found by going to the page below; *The Royal Family Tree The Erottese Language Erottese is the most spoken language on Dronia, which was derived from Ancestin, an extinct language that was used by the Old Tribes1. Even to this day, Erottese retains some of the letters and words from it. Alphabet The alphabet for the Erottese language uses only one of the letters from Ancestin; the letter A is a very slanted version of the Ancestin letter B or O. This is elaborated more in the segment 'Ancestin Changes'. The entire Erottese alphabet can be seen to the right, as well as the symbols for four punctuation marks and their currency. The alphabet changes depending on where it is located. If Erottese is handwritten, then it's quickly written and very thin. If it's on any type of sign, it's bold and easily readable. Numbers Creating numbers in the Erottese language is surprisingly simple - if you know the words. There are, unfortunately, no known number symbols in the Erottese language, but there have been attempts to circumvent this problem. Some Dronese use our numeric symbols, while others prefer to write out the words in full. Most people, however, use a system that works somewhat like this; *Single numbers are written out. For example, writing "one" in Erottese would use the full word, which is "shile". *Numbers with two digits work very differently. Let's try to write "twenty-six" in Erottese. The 'twenty' part would be a combination of the first three letters of the word of how many tens there are (which would be the Sel in Sele), and the word for 'ten' itself (which is Toeev). The 'six' would just be the word for six itself, (which is Tone). So, "twenty-six" in Erottese would be "Seltoeev Tone". *This applies to larger numbers. If you wanted to write '164' in Erottese, it would be "Heime Tontoeev Sanen". If you wanted to write '1,531,865' in Erottese, it would end up like "Treli Shutoekove Shetkove Kove Taxtoetoeev Tontoeev Shu'. And now you know why some Dronese use our number symbols! Words and misc. For a complete list of words, visit this page. It's worth noting that Dronese names, written in Erottese, are done with their surname first. Also, if referring to a Human by their first and last name, an extra letter is added to their surname (and first legal name) depending on their gender. *For their surname (if the last letter isn't already it), men end with an A and women end with a U unless the name ends in an E, in which you replace it. *For their first legal name, men end with 'ail' while women end with 'une'. The "E rule" applies here too. Anybody that has an ambiguous gender does not have to follow this rule. For example... *J.R.R. Tolkien, in Erottese, would be Tolkiena Johnail. *Marie Curie would be Curiu Mariune. *Sal Clay would be... Clay Sal. Nothing more, nothing less. Dialects There are four known dialects of Erottese in Dronia. *Ton, used by some ancient tribes. This is the earliest form of Erottese, and the closest to Ancestin. *'Dronspeak', used by the Makato. *Trunsovini, used by Wind Raiders and the people living in the Southern States. *Lezonii, used by the Korovy and Elder Dronese. All of these dialects have variations on common Dronese words. All of them can be seen in the dictionary page linked above. Ancestin Changes There are three (technically two) forms of the runic Ancestin Language. Old Ancestin was used by tribes before the Ano Wars. There was a language that existed before it, but it hasn't been deciphered yet. Middle Ancestin was used by Drok Ano's tribe. It seemed to be a modified Old Ancestin, with different letter positions. New Ancestin was used during, at the very least, the first 125,000 years of the Dronese Empire. It was just the same as Old Ancestin, however. It was eventually dropped by the second leader of the Dronese Empire, Konoven Krelel. Due to these changes, translation of ancient artifacts on Dronia was very hard until the 8th century B.C.E. The table below shows the changes that Ancestin went through. If a cross (†) is next to a letter, it would be horizontally flipped if you wrote it, and if it's a black spade (♠), it would be vertically flipped. Currency The currency used by most Dronese countries are a series of four coins, commonly called Dertin. *The Silan, equal in wealth to two pennies. It is a faded bronze color. *The Trovo, which is as much as 38 Silans. Equal in wealth to 76 cents. It is a glossy silver color. *The Zyion, which is as much as 12 Trovos. Equal in wealth to $9.12. It is a dim gold color. *The Korona, which is as much as three Zyioni. Equal in wealth to $27.36. It is a dim blue color. Dronia Arms This section documents on the various weaponry made and used by the Dronese people. *34DA-490OJD - the Dronese Army Standard Assault Rifle, or DASAR for short. It has the appearance of a FN SCAR, but with a lessened weight and a bayonet attached to it. Often seen with a laser sight and/or a clip holder. 5 pounds. *ASC-2000 - The Dronese Army Standard Shotgun (DASS). A pump-action shotgun that can hold up to 20 rounds at a time. 6.6 pounds without modifications, and 7.6 with laser sights and bayonet. *ASC-5400 - A prototype shotgun using lasers as the bullets. Each energy charge holds a charge of 100 shots. 11 pounds. *402-TIP - A pistol that fires shrapnel, giving it the nickname "The Flak Gun". 3 pounds. *999-TIP - A laser cannon that is very expensive to create. It uses up an entire energy charge to fire a beam that can obliterate anything wooden. Weighs 50 pounds. Notes #There seems to be three types of Ancestin. This is explained in 'Ancestin Changes'. Category:Non-Happy Appy stories